1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and data provision method thereof and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and data processing method thereof for retrieving data from a database and transmitting the data to a network in a message.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is capable of transmitting and receiving messages to and from another terminal through a network. The messages may carry the data (e.g., an image) stored in the mobile terminal. For example, the mobile terminal may detect a user's selection of an ‘attach’ button. In response to the selection of the attach button, the mobile terminal presents buttons for capturing photos or video, selecting photos and/or video, sending voice message, sending contact, etc. The mobile terminal detects the selection of one of the buttons (e.g., a photo/video selection button). In response to selection of the photo/video selection button, the mobile terminal displays icons (e.g., thumbnail images) representing photos and videos. If the user selects one of the displayed icons, the mobile terminal attaches the photo or video corresponding to the selected icon to a message and sends the message to the network.
According to such a conventional data provision method, the user must laboriously search through a large amount of data in order to find and select a target data (e.g., data to be attached after selecting the attach button). Therefore, it takes a long time for a user to attach the target data.